wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/19
Kategoria:Sfinks XIX Olszyny borkowskie szumiały szeptem wieczornych nieszporów. Lipcowy znój opylił je i omglił śreżogą upału. Teraz chłodziła je rosa. Rzeczka Krzna tchnęła w ich głąb wilgoć i szmery ciemnordzawej fali. Płynęła leniwie pod nalotem tłustych liści nenufarów. Dróżką wijącą się jak tasiemka, wśród traw w gąszczu olszyn, szedł wolno Ezop Jerzejski. Podnosił oczy na rosochate olchy i wsłuchiwał się w szmer ich pacierzy. Spoza olch widać było blade już zorze zbliżającego się wieczoru. Blask prześwietnych pasem na niebie przecinały czarne zygzaki wron, ciszę mąciło krakanie przykre jak zła wróżka czy przeczucie. Jerzejski szedł ociężale, zadumany, wchłaniał w siebie z rozkoszą rześkie podmuchy, pił zawsze upragniony napój lata, wsi, bujnej natury, olszyn, łąk, pól – słodycz, którą tchnęło wszystko dokoła. Zbliżył się do kładki nad Krzną, popatrzył w wodę, usiadł pod wielką olchą, wsłuchany w szum pieściwy a tajemniczy. W pewnej chwili pomyślał: Szkoda, że nie ma tu Jacusia... ucieszyłby się widokiem tej kładki, na tym samym zakręcie rzeczki, co dawniej... Ile to lat!... Kładka coraz inna, ale zawsze leży w tym samym miejscu podczas letnich miesięcy... Olszyny były takie same i stara olcha ta sama... Widziała ich oboje w pełni rozkwitu, szczęścia ogromnego... I teraz olszyny wspominają dawne czasy... szemrzą tak cicho, a tak słodko... Coś się wśród nich dzieje... Minęły lata całe, długie, a zjawiska tamte powracają, wciąż powracają. Piękna, młodzieńcza postać Jacka w mundurze studenckim, z myślą na czole, z miłością w sercu... W oczach jego zapał i ogień energii, chęć czynu, na ustach żar uczuć dla ukochanej kobiety... Idzie naprzeciw niej i ona dąży tutaj ku niemu, oboje gnani potęgą miłości w te wonne od kwiatów i ziół zacisza, gdzie nie ma ludzi, gdzie nikt nie zbruka najświętszych uczuć, gdzie jest urok i polskość natury. Otuleni jej czarami, przeżywali razem jedyne piękno swego życia. Ona wiotka i zwinna przemykała się wśród krzaków dzikich malin, w gąszczu jeżyn i kaliny. Gdy dojrzał jej białą suknię wśród gąszczów zielonych, wyciągał ku niej ręce jak po szczęście nadchodzące ku niemu, z ufnością i bogatym darem serca. Ona biegła w jego ramiona w upojeniu, w zachwycie. Tęskne jej oczy rozpromieniały się zorzą... Jacek... Iwińska... Jacek... Iwińska... Chodzą oto wśród olch, zasłuchani w szepty serc gorejących. On mówi z młodzieńczą werwą i wlewa w swoje słowa całe pragnienie czynu, całego ducha, całą młodość. Oboje są zapatrzeni w przyszłość ojczyzny i w przyszłość własną, zbudowaną na pięknie tamtej... Czy to prawda, czy to sen...? Ale idą przecie, jak dawniej – Ezop widzi ich sylwety wyraźnie, słyszy niemal ich słowa... Idą, idą razem i giną, wsiąkają w dal coraz głębiej, coraz głębiej... Już znikli... A z łąk borkowskich, z oparów przezroczych, z fioletu zórz zachodzących wyłania się jakaś inna postać zwiewna, mistyczna... Iwińska – – ? Nie, to Halina Strzemska idzie z pękiem ziół w ręku, brodzi po trawach, po kwiatach, wyławia z Krzny nenufary i śpiewa tęsknie, tak tęsknie... – Czyj to głos słyszę? – mówi Ezop w zapatrzeniu – czy to olchy tak szumią... czy tamtej słyszę śpiewanie? – Cóż się dzieje dziś w tych olszynach?... Lęk ogarnia Jerzejskiego, lęk o tych dwoje żyjących, o Jacka i o Halinę. Te dziwy w olszynach wróżą coś złego, czy może... to prawda? Bardzo dawno nie miał listu od Jacka, pomimo że pisał kilkakrotnie pod jego starym adresem. – Czyżby jakie nieszczęście?... – Trzeba zaraz napisać, dowiedzieć się... ale nie! ...napisać do Mgławicza. Podniósł się nagle i opuścił olszyny. Bał się teraz ich głębin i szmerów, i mroków zaczajonych w zaroślach, i krakania wron. Przeszedł kładkę z wrażeniem niemal fizycznym, że znowu widzi Jacka i Iwińską, jak wyłaniają się z gąszczów zielonych i nikną w ich splotach. – Et! Majaczy mi się dlatego, że teraz zbyt często myślę i śnię o Jacku... a przy nim zjawia się Iwińska... To naturalne. Udał się do gminy w Zaolchniowie, by napisać i wysłać list. Zaledwie stanął w progu, gdy pisarz gminny wybiegł do niego z tajemniczą miną i oznajmił, że jest dla niego list z Kairu. Ezop Chwycił skwapliwie kopertę, ale nie spiesząc się, wyszedł z izby i skierował się na powrót w olszyny. Wiedział, że list pochodzi od Strzemskiej i tym bardziej zdziwiło go to nagłe przypomnienie sobie starego przyjaciela. Zasiadłszy pod olchą, zaczął czytać uważnie, a w miarę jak pochłaniał słowa, przejmowało go jakieś nieokreślone przerażenie. List był krótki, nerwowy. Halina wyrażała obawę o pana Jacka, nie wiedząc, co porabia, co się z nim dzieje. Polecała Ezopowi, aby dowiedział się koniecznie, gdzie pan Jacek przebywa i dlaczego nie podał nowego adresu swego zamieszkania. Pod dawnym adresem na pewno go nie ma, bo nie odpowiada zupełnie na listy. Halina pisała, że miewa co do Jacka niedobre przeczucie, że ma wrażenie, jakby mu co złego groziło, że go widuje w halucynacjach, że wreszcie wysłała już list do Mgławicza i radzi Ezopowi, aby się udał do Warszawy na wywiady. Wyraźny lęk, którym był przeniknięty list Strzemskiej, udzielił się Jerzejskiemu i podniecił go. Ezop opuścił szybko olszyny trawiony jakimś niepokojem, biegł prawie do domu. Dlaczego ukazałeś mi się tu, stary druhu, i dlaczego z nią, z tą umarłą?... i co się z tobą znowu dzieje? – pytał w duchu, przygnębiony do reszty zbiegiem własnych wrażeń i przeczuciami Strzemskiej. Zdecydował się jechać natychmiast i na drugi dzień był już w Warszawie. Wieczorem poszedł do Mgławicza. Na szczęście zastał go w domu. Przedstawił mu się jako kolega pana Jacka i zaraz na wstępie zapytał, co się mogło stać z Sybirakiem. Mgławicz był zaskoczony, patrzył na Jerzejskiego ze zdumieniem. – Więc i pan jest byłym zesłańcem. – Nie, jestem jego kolegą z uniwersytetu i przyjacielem. Opowiedział Mgławiczowi o swoim niepokoju, nie ukrył nawet halucynacji w olszynach, łączył ją niejako z bezpośrednio potem otrzymanym listem z Kairu. – Więc i do pana pisała pani Strzemska? Czy ma pan jej list? – Owszem, proszę. Mgławicz czytał list, blednąc z wrażenia. – Nadzwyczajne, nadzwyczajne... Te same wizje, które ja... Telepatia zdumiewająca. Oddając list Ezopowi, rzekł drżącym lekko głosem: – Gdyby pan tu był przedwczoraj, o tej samej godzinie, zastałby u mnie kolegę. Pan Jacek był naprawdę i obiecywał przyjść na drugi dzień, czyli miał być wczoraj... Ale nie przyszedł... Nie wiem, gdzie mieszka... Jutro będę wiedział na pewno. Zawiadomię pana. Ezop był pod przykrym wrażeniem. Wychodząc spotkał się w przedpokoju z jakimś studentem, spojrzeli na siebie, ale go minął. Student zaś wszedł szybko do gabinetu i zwrócił się do Mgławicza obcesowo: – Jestem Młot-Staliński, członek Stowarzyszenia Twórców Przyszłej Polski. Przychodzę do pana z zapytaniem o jego eks-sekretarza. Wiem, że był tu u pana przedwczoraj... Dlaczego nie wrócił zupełnie?... Mgławicz zdumiał. – Pan zna pana Jacka? – Znam. Jest on wśród nas, młodzieży inteligenckiej i robotniczej popularny. Bierze czynny udział w naszej akcji, jest prezesem naszego stowarzyszenia. Pan rozumie, że stracenie takiego człowieka jest dla nas stratą niepowetowaną, zbyt straszną i... jest... iskrą rzuconą niebacznie na proch tam, pod nowymi fundamentami... Dlatego przychodzę do pana. Gdzie on jest? Mgławicz miał w oczach przerażenie. – Ależ, panie, skądże ja!... nie wiem nawet, gdzie mieszka... właśnie sam czynię starania... – Adres mi niepotrzebny, zresztą w mieszkaniu bywał rzadko. Przedwczoraj wyszedł i już nie wrócił. Ponieważ ostatnio był... i u pana także, mniemaliśmy, że anonimy, jakie otrzymywał, wychodziły z wiedzą pana... Mgławicz zrozumiał. Szczególny akcent i dobór słów studenta przejęły go niewytłumaczonym lękiem. Sytuacja, a zwłaszcza obecność studenta, wydała mu się nieznośną. Nie mógł patrzeć prosto w oczy Stalińskiemu. Powiedział tylko: – Zapewniam pana, że mam dla Sybiraka jak najgłębszy szacunek. Jego tajemnicze zniknięcie dotknęło mnie bardzo... Student mówił: – Odszukałem pana Jacka po przeczytaniu jego broszury. Zna pan tę broszurę?... „Polska w odmęcie”. Mgławicz spuścił oczy. – Owszem. – Po przeczytaniu broszury musiałem go poznać. Byłem pewny, że to człowiek młody ją pisał, człowiek, w którym duch Polski odradza się i potężnieje. Jakież było moje zdumienie, gdym w autorze poznał starego zesłańca z Syberii, który cierpiał za sprawę Polski. On nam przyniósł ducha naszego z czasów, gdy był silny, choć okuty i dławiony. Pozostał młody, pełen idei i miłości do ojczyzny, miłości altruistycznej. Serca, w których taka miłość gorzała, umierały w kazamatach i wśród śniegów Sybiru. On wrócił nie złamany, niespożyty latami i męką. Wrócił do wolnej Polski, by cierpieć za nią po raz wtóry... Poznałem go niedawno. Z wielkim trudem odszukałem go wśród robotników nad Wisłą. Pracował na chleb w pocie czoła. Przymierał z głodu. Był chory. Nędza szła już za nim, jak straszne przeznaczenie. Był dumny. Nie chciał nic ode mnie, od nas, bo koledzy moi, przyjaciele chcieli go ratować. Pokochałem tego starca, wiedział o tym, więc tyle tylko wymogłem na nim, że przeniósł się z chaty rybaka na Powiślu do mieszkania, które wynalazłem mu na Starym Mieście. Pragnęliśmy go leczyć, był naszym ukochanym nauczycielem duchowym. Tam u niego, na strychu, zbieraliśmy się – koledzy i koleżanki, by go słuchać, by z nim razem wierzyć i kochać... Tak powstało nasze Stowarzyszenie Twórców Przyszłej Polski... Student umilkł nagle. Spojrzał na Mgławicza. Tamten siedział blady, zmieniony, z oczami wbitymi w dywan na podłodze. Zaciśnięte jego usta wyrażały ból niezmierny. Młot-Staliński, patrząc na złamaną postać Mgławicza, rzekł z silą wewnętrznego przekonania: – My, młodzi, pójdziemy śladem jego ducha, pójdziemy tam, dokąd on nam iść rozkazuje... Zapadło głuche milczenie. Nagle student wstał i spytał: – Więc pan nie może mnie objaśnić, gdzie jest pan Jacek i co się z nim dzieje od onegdajszego wieczoru? Mgławicz drgnął jak zbudzony i spojrzał mętnym wzrokiem na studenta. Po chwili rzekł nerwowym głosem: – Powtarzam, że jutro, może później, będę wiedział na pewno. Dziś nie wiem nic. Pożegnali się obojętnie, Mgławicz chciał jeszcze o coś pytać, ale zamilkł, student wyszedł szybko. Na schodach natknął się na wyczekującego Ezopa Jerzejskiego. – Przepraszam pana – rzekł Ezop, uchylając kapelusza – ale mimo woli słyszałem, że był pan u Mgławicza w sprawie pana Jacka. – Tak – odparł student – pan coś wie o nim? – Jestem jego przyjacielem z lat dawnych i przyjechałem tu umyślnie, zaniepokojony jego losem. Przedstawili się sobie, po czym zeszli na ulicę i student zaczął szczegółowo opowiadać Jerzejskiemu o ostatniej działalności pana Jacka po wydaniu broszury i po zawiązaniu Stowarzyszenia Twórców Przyszłej Polski. Stary szlachcic wysłuchał uważnie relacji studenta już w hotelu, dokąd go zaprowadził, i spytał: – Więc Jacek z własnej inicjatywy podjął się spełnienia tej misji i poszedł tam?... – Z własnej. Jego zamierzenia nie były nam obce, przeczuwaliśmy, że kiełkuje w nim taka idea, że wziął to sobie za cel święty. Ceniliśmy w nim tę odwagę, aleśmy go powstrzymywali od tak niebezpiecznego kroku, w obawie, by... nie padł. Zbyt drogim stał się dla nas, aby go poświęcać. Pragniemy go ratować, jeśli mu co grozi, i czynimy wszelkie starania. – A ja wam mówię, że on już padł – rzekł Ezop głosem twardym, ale nie swoim, jakby podszepniętym przez moc jakąś tajemniczą. W oczach miał błysk dziki, wizjonerski. Student zamilkł w osłupieniu, trwoga go przejęła na wskroś, wzrok pytający, pełen przerażenia, utkwił w twarzy Ezopa. – Czyżby za Mgławicza?... On zachwiany wyraźnie. Posądzano Jacka o wpływy na niego... Otrzymywał anonimy. – Nie wiem, ale z tego, co słyszałem – mówił szlachcic – widzę, że Jacek padł. Zobaczymy, co powie Mgławicz. On będzie wiedział na pewno. Ja tylko przeczuwam. Boję się, by przeczucia moje sprawdziły się. Zresztą powiem wam tak: Jacek padnie, lecz nie zaginie. Ot! Żyć będzie wśród was młodych i u nas, w zagrodach szlacheckich. Czy to wśród drobnej szlachty po wsiach, czy w dworkach obywatelskich – będziemy pamiętali Jacka. On nasz i jego duch przechowywać się będzie u nas, jak święty, budzący talizman. Student uścisnął gorąco rękę Ezopa. – Zapamiętam, panie, wasze słowa, a gdy nadejdzie czas, gdy wybije godzina wyzwolenia ducha Polski... – Przyjdźcie wtedy do naszych zagród szukać poparcia – powiedział Ezop z całym zapałem swej duszy i serca. Łzy zaszkliły mu w oczach, student był blady, uroczysty.